


Incandescent

by Warmybones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Only mentions), Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/pseuds/Warmybones
Summary: It was so easy to fall in love with Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a serious lack of Trans!Lance in this fandom so I had to take the matter in my own hands.

It was so easy to fall in love with Shiro.

So easy to lose himself in the wideness of his back, the set of his shoulders. So easy to let himself remember the times when Shiro’s voice caught, when Shiro’s hands put him back together.

It was so easy to fall in love with Shiro, that Lance found himself doing it every day, for every little thing.

And right now? Right now he was falling all over again, watching Shiro’s face as he slept, hand warm against the paladin’s waist. He watched as the golden light of a nearby star made Shiro shine, sprawled on Lance’s bed as he was. His chest rose and fell slowly, and he looked like he belonged there, cradled in soft sheets, breathing in Lance’s smell.

And Lance couldn’t help it, couldn’t help but caress his tender skin, make sure he was there, because even when Shiro had left a hundred marks on him the night before, it still seemed surreal.

Shiro groaned in his sleep and Lance smiled, curling around him a little more, fingertips tracing the treasure trail of his lover. He bit his lip when Shiro’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, all soft and relaxed, making a pressure snap inside his chest.

Fuck.

Shiro was gorgeous, and Lance wanted to keep him there forever, where nothing was wrong, where there was no universe to save.

Where it was just the two of them.

“Wake up, love,” Lance whispered, dropping small kisses over his cheekbones, a violent tug inside of his chest desperately making him want to see Shiro’s eyes open. He followed the lines of his abs, carefully, lovingly, until he arrived to his chest where he felt his heart through the skin.

He remembered then, the night before, Shiro catching his hand, putting it over his own chest as he grinded deep inside of him, as he bended him over to take him feverishly. Lance rubbed his thighs together, remembering the way the wild beating of Shiro’s heart had brought him to complexion, heat curling dangerously in his belly.

He was still tender, could still feel the persistent ghost of Shiro stretching him open, and wanted _more._ Lance buried his face in Shiro’s chest, inhaling his smell as his fingers curled over his own thigh. Shiro was warm from sleep, and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty when he sneaked his hand in between his thighs to calm his ardour.

His mind took him back to a few hours prior, then, to when Shiro’s voice had electrified his body, a litany of praises falling out of his lips as he had settled inside of Lance, to when Lance had whited out, had come so strongly he had felt Shiro’s growl reverberate in his soul.

His hand rubbed desperately at his crotch as he remembered, the other curling over Shiro’s chest.

“Shiro,” he moaned, finding the perfect rhythm, thinking about how he hadn’t been able to scream his lover’s name, how he had only been able to choke on air as the orgasm had crashed against him.

He felt himself growing tense, movements sparking pleasure that tingled his skin and, god, he had come so many times and yet, _yet—_

“Having fun without me?” Shiro whispered, directly into his ear, and Lance yelped, startled, losing that perfect equilibrium that was about to make him burst.

“Shiro!” he whined, looking up at the paladin, heart lurching against his ribs at how softly he was looking at him. His thighs pressed together, heat uncoiled. “I was—“

“Mm?” Shiro hummed softly, kissing Lance’s hair as a hand settled over Lance’s lower back. He shivered, the soft traces of Shiro’s fingers over his skin distracting him.

“Going to come,” Lance whispered, melting against the paladin, goosebumps breaking into his skin as Shiro’s hands settled on his hips.

He pushed against Lance, then, manoeuvring him with a swift movement, spreading him out on the bed quickly, settling in between his thighs.

“We are going to have to do something about that, aren’t we?” 

Lance gasped, an instant reaction to that voice, the one Shiro used to soothe him, praise him as his hand closed around Lance’s throat, as he fucked the air out of him. Shiro smiled, hands dipping around his thighs to grab him and pull him closer, watching the way the slickness coated Lance’s folds.

“You are gorgeous,” Shiro whispered, dipping his head in between Lance’s thighs. His tongue traced the point where pelvis met thigh, a caress that made Lance boil, choke with unravelling desperation.

“Shiro,” he breathed out, hips buking against his lover’s face, wanting to guide him to where his folds were dripping, _needing_ him there.

But Shiro persisted, wet kisses drawing away from that delicious spot to move onto his inner thighs. He traced the skin with the tip of his nose, inhaling deeply as his fingers settled over Lance’s belly. They were cold, but Lance back arched off the bed anyway, seeking more contact, feeling his heart melting as Shiro stayed there for a moment, against his skin, burrowed on his warmth before his hand began traveling down to Lance’s crotch.

“Look at yourself, baby,” he said against his knee, kissing the skin there distractedly, fingertips hovering over Lance’s entrance, feeling the warmth there. “You are so wet. You could take my fingers just like this.”

And Lance could, could take more than just fingers, still tender from last night. He gasped at the memory, Shiro pounding him from behind, one hand around his necks, wrapped, oh, so tightly while Shiro sweet talked the orgasm after orgasm out of him.

The imprint of his fingertips were still clear on Lance’s hips, could see them from there perfectly, a pretty violet blooming on his skin. Lance was about to tell him so, rile him up slowly, deliciously slowly, until all he could do was give into whatever Lance wanted, but his words tangles on his tongue, a moan escaping instead, when Shiro’s finger traced his clit. A mere flick of his finger, playful, teasing, and it had Lance squirming underneath his gaze, completely at his mercy.

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned, repeating the motion and watching, entranced, as Lance’s body quivered, legs opening and chest rising, a galvanizing show for him. “Lance.”

Lance’s throat constricted, because he knew that tone, knew the catch in his voice, had it ingrained in his mind to never forget. He blinked, curved his body, eyelashes lowering and lips opening invitingly and knew, reddened and ravished as he was, that Shiro wouldn’t be able to deny him.

“Eat me out, baby?”

Shiro inhaled sharply, and maybe it was that, or maybe it was the way he took a hold of Lance’s hips, fingers fitting perfectly over his bruises, that had Lance shuddering so fiercely, even before Shiro put his mouth on him.

But when he did, oh, when he did.

Lance’s head lolled back, arms spreading throughout the mattress to catch the sheets and _pull,_ needing something to ground him. His chest was heaving, thighs trembling as Shiro massaged his folds, opening him up gently with his tongue, tasting him. His fingers began tracing calming patterns over Lance’s skin, from his hips to his thighs, and Lance moaned, high and delirious, mind divided between the gentle care and the scorching heat.

“B-Baby, Shiro, I’m— “

Shiro’s tongue pushing through his folds, against his entrance, cut him off. His eyes widened, fingers twitching against the sheets when Shiro fucked gently into him, groaning when he could Lance’s warmth and tightness around his tongue.

He set a maddening rhythm, one that had Lance moaning Shiro’s name like a prayer, had him digging his heels into the mattress, rocking against Shiro’s tongue in an incandescent dance, wet and heavy. Lance loudness ignited something inside of Shiro; a primal need to make him come, to feel him coil and tense all around him.

He moved his tongue up, fingers holding Lance’s inner thighs, and began circling his clit, an exquisite move that had Lance moaning shamelessly. Heat was crawling underneath Lance’s skin, but he was smiling, melting underneath Shiro’s charms.

His tongue was inside of Lance, creating universes in his belly, making lava run through his veins, and Lance couldn’t stop thinking about how much he adored this man. How powerful he felt underneath his hands, desperately reaching for his complexion.

A small scream left his lungs when Shiro’s tongue twisted his tongue just _right_ and, in a daring moment, Lance looked down his body, longing to see how well Shiro fitted in between his thighs, how hot he looked with slick running down his chin, soaking because of him. 

The line of Shiro’s shoulders met his eyes, strong and firm, bathed in golden light as the skin expanded to his broad back. Shiro was moving unconsciously, back undulating like a wave crashing against the shore, hips twitching, humping against the sheets. He looked too perfect, expression relaxed, eager, as he played with Lance, eyes closed and fingers darting softly over skin, as if he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

Lance opened his legs a little more, whimpering when Shiro’s fingers spread his folds open, sliding one digit inside that made Lance’s back shoot from the bed, sparkling pleasure tingling his nerves. He screamed, voice breaking at the end, sweat glistening his olive skin as he let go of the sheets, burying his fingers on Shiro’s hair instead.

Shiro opened his eyes then, and Lance tightened all over, thinking, wildly, for a moment, that he was going to come with just the fervent look Shiro was giving him, with just one finger teasing him inside of him and Shiro’s hot tongue lapping at him.

“You look gorgeous like that,” Lance moaned out, word by word, Shiro teasing him harder whenever he opened his mouth to talk, whenever he tried to bite his own smile off.

Shiro wanted Lance to let go, to ride the pleasure, let him soothe the heaviness inside of him. And Lance was doing it, was letting go, quivering underneath Shiro’s clever fingers when another one slipped inside of him, warmth swallowing it eagerly.

Lance’s arms trembled with the force of holding his upper body, with the devout intent with which Shiro was swallowing him.

He wouldn’t last, not like this. Not when Shiro wanted to take him apart, not when his fingers had started to speed up. Not when he was just there, at the edge, and Shiro’s eyes were tugging him, a force that made his entire body tense, gently, disarmingly.

“M-make me come,” Lance begged, carding his fingers through Shiro’s hair, sobbing when he felt Shiro smirk against him, slick noise making him curl his toes desperately. “Baby, please, please, _please_ —“

He fell back on the bed, mouth hanging open, crying out when Shiro rammed his fingers deep inside of him, twisting them until he had Lance delirious underneath him. He powered through it, capturing Lance’s clit in between his lips, feeling him clench, _clench_ —

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, a breathless scream tucked in his throat as his conscience shattered. Shiro’s hands held him through it, watching him come undone, tongue lapping the orgasm out of him, groaning richly every time Lance’s hips bucked against Shiro’s mouth on its own, orgasm still crashing against his nerves.

It was only when he had come down from his high, with Shiro travelling up his body, leaving sweet kisses on his burning skin that he noticed just how wet he was, a present weigh in between his folds that were now dripping onto the sheets.

He bit his lip, giggling when Shiro dropped kisses all over his collarbone, before coming up to leave a wet trail against Lance’s neck.

“Did you come?” He asked, voice rough, breaking because of the tender kiss Shiro left just below his air, eyeing his spent dick and feeling his cheeks warm up.

“Mmm. Couldn’t help it,” Shiro whispered against his mouth, lingering there for a few seconds, letting Lance feel his own slickness. “You are breath-taking when you come.”

Lance winded up his arms over Shiro’s neck, deepening the kiss to taste himself on his tongue, wondering just how many times he would have to fall in love with Shiro for it to feel enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! You can find me at twitter and tumblr (@warmybones)! As always, comments are incredibly appreciated ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎


End file.
